The present disclosure relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method.
As a drawing apparatus, a laser projector that two-dimensionally scans laser light output from a semiconductor laser and draws and displays a desired image on a screen has been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-164503). At this time, the two-dimensional scanning area is divided into an image drawing area and a blanking area. The image drawing area is an area where an image to be displayed is drawn.
The blanking area is a frame-shaped area surrounding the image drawing area.
Commonly, the I-L characteristic, which is the relationship between a driving current of a laser light source such as a semiconductor laser and an amount of output light, changes due to temperature variations in the laser light source itself. In view of this, in a laser projector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-164503, when laser light is shielded by a shielding plate, a driving current of the laser light source is appropriately adjusted to prevent temperature variations in the laser light source itself.